


Say Goodbye and You're Dead

by Pybooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, F/M, M/M, Not really sad but hmm, sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pybooty/pseuds/Pybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dirk ♥ Jake,with minor Karezi and Dave-John] </p>
<p>"I don't think I'm man enough to do it myself,could you do it for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye and You're Dead

A single shot rings out and a zombie falls to the ground,a bullet right through the center of the head. A clean shot as the bullet comes out of the other side of the walker and bounces on the ground,once,twice then rolls to a stop a few feet away. Jake English groans and falls to the ground,he wipes at the beading sweat on his eyebrow. This was his third zombie he killed today,the second day of the apocalypse,the 28th hour of being alone.  
"Well,that's that then,aye old chum?" He says to the corpse and nudges it with his foot before standing up. It was still daylight for the time being and Jake figured it was close to being close to noon by the way the sun shone from the center of the sky. He still had sun now but time always seemed to go so fast now a days.

Jake slipped the gun into the waist band of his shorts,easy access for when he would need it again . Next order of business was to find some food . He hadn't eaten since this whole thing started,and the constant gnawing at his stomach was being to get something unbearable. Unfortunately for him most of the places he stooped to check were either guarded by the living,surrounded by the dead or completely empty. It was pretty damn amazing how food could become so scarce in the day and a half of the walkers being around. It was all about survival he supposed.

Jake went to retrieve the stray bullet. Usually the bullet was completely lost in the rotting flesh of the walker,which only an added danger for people who used guns to kill them. Not only with the sound but with the threat of losing ammo when he needed it most. It was also very,very unsanitary the bullet was covered in walker brains and blood.  
"Survival of the fittest." Jake mumbled to himself and put the bloody bullet back into the gun,before slipping the said gun back into his waist band,and walking away from the corpse as the sound of walkers came closer.Sound was like a dinner bell to them.

As Jake walked his footsteps echoed off the pavement,he hadn't seen anyone for miles since leaving his apartment complex,he didn't really leave the apartment he was forced away. People had begun killing one another off the day it all started,out of fear? Knowing? Survival? He simply could not tell,everyone that either killed or became a walker had a blank look to their eyes,glazed over and hallowed out. Every time he thought about it Jake got a shiver down his spine,so he tried not to think about it,instead he switched the thought out for a better one,a happier one,one full of chance and hope.

Jade. Jake was looking for his niece Jade Harley. Although she was eighteen and more then capable of caring for herself -having been certified to use a gun at seventeen- he was still fairly worried about her. Of course he was,the girl may have been able to care for herself back when things were "normal" but now things were different. Things were more dangerous.   
"Please be safe." He mumbled as he turned the corner of a street,stopping as he was only a few feet away of a walker hunched over something and no doubt eating

Pulling out his gun Jake crept up behind the walker,his stomach doing flips and the smell of rotting flesh filling up his nose. He always hated the smell of a walker. He knew that dead things rotted and all but the stench was horrid. He presses to the barrel of the gun to the walkers head and as it turns its head,he shoots. The walker falls forward onto the thing it had been eating. 

Jake slips the gun back into the waist band of his pants and lets curiosity get the better of him as he pushes the walker off the body it lay on. The sight was pretty horrid. The body was pretty much mauled,an arm hung by flesh to it's socket. The face was gone,the eye gauged out and to the side of the head leaving a bloody empty socket in the head. One would thing that there was absolutely know way a sight like that could possibly become a walker however that one would be completely wrong. The brain was still intact and thus meant that it could become a walker.

If the walker he'd just killed had been a clean shot and the bullet came out of it and not become lodged in its rotting and peeling flesh then perhaps Jake would have taken it out with a gun but that didn't seem to be the case,so Jake stomped on it. Repeatedly,over and over until he felt his leg bone would shatter. When he stopped he realized he'd been crying. He quickly wiped the betraying tears away although he knew subconsciously why he'd cry. Who was to say the person he stepped on wasn't a little girl or boy. Someone that meant something to someone. 

Such a cruel world,such a damn cruel! Jake whipped his shoe free of blood and continued to walk,faster then before but he felt as though his leg was made of lead.   
"No time to feel sorry for myself,not when my niece is out their somewhere. Maybe alive,maybe dead." He mumbled to himself. No use thinking she was alive only to find her dead,or worse as a walker and have to kill her. It was better to think that she could be either of those options. 

Jake looked up at the sky to check his time. The sun was going down,he could have sworn it had just been noon just a while ago. He must have been exploring longer then he expected, That's what usually happened when he was totally engrossed in something like reading or hunting wild game during hunting season. He should probably find a place to rest for the night.

Jake walked for a bit longer,going to try to find a suitable building to call 'home' for the night. He came across a bored up building,and he figured that it was an empty used to be survivor camp. He pushed the door open with his shoulder,his hand on the handle of his gun. Who knew why the place had been abandoned in the first place? Maybe walkers had gotten in and the survivors had to leave. He closed the door behind him,shrouding himself in the darkness and the flickering lights of what was left of the electricity as it was used to light some lampposts outside. 

He wasn't more then a few feet inside when her felt something cold and metal pressed to his throat. He was pretty sure the weapon had broken skin as he felt something warm and sticky run down his neck.   
"Who the hell are you?" A voice growled.


End file.
